Hissy Fit: Pokemon Master
by the black shinobi
Summary: Ash and his friends make it to the Kanto Grand Festival, and is informed that the winner of the Contest will get to battle the Pokemon Master, Alexander the Great.


**Hello Readers, this is a one-shot piece before the Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League.**

 **This is a companion story to Hissy Fit: Indigo League.**

 **This has been on my mind since I had finished Hissy Fit: Indigo League.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this piece of Hissy Fit.**

 **This takes place in Hissy Fit: Battle Frontier Kanto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Hissy Fit: Pokemon Master**

Ash, Brock, May, and Max had just made it to the Indigo Plateau for May to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival. The group looked at the Plateau from the hill they stood on. May and Max were in awe of the place. Brock, Ash, and Pikachu smiled in nostalgia, at seeing the place that carried significant meaning for three of them.

"Seeing the Indigo Plateau sure brings back memories," Brock reminisces.

"Sure does," Ash responds, "of course this is the place where I battled Alexander in the Pokemon League way back."

(Sure did, buddy,) Pikachu said smiling.

"I still find it hard to believe that you two know the Kanto Champion and Pokemon Master, Alexander The Great!" Max said turning around to face Ash and Brock. "The same Alexander who gave you Kingdra a few days ago," May added as well as smiling at the two.

"Yea," Brock spoke, "you two should have seen how both Ash and Pikachu reacted to finding out that their 5th round opponent would be the man that everybody there was hoping would win the entire Pokemon League that year, and become our regions Official Champion."

This caused Ash and Pikachu to slump in depression, Pikachu's ears turned downwards, "Jeez, thanks Brock. Thanks for bringing that up." (Yea, I _so_ wanted to be reminded of _that_ event.)

They remembered how they felt that day. Even though they met and befriended Alex that day before their match, they still had felt their chances of winning were pretty non-existent. Especially, finding out from Ritchie and Misty, through the Pokemon Database, that Alex had been dominating the Indigo Conference/League for the past 9 years straight.

Brock sweat dropped this. "Sorry guys, I meant no harm. I promise."

Ash and Pikachu perked back up immediately. (No harm done!) Pikachu said, smiling.

"Well that was way back then, and I was a rookie Trainer in my very first Pokemon League Competition after all," Ash responded maturely. "There were a lot of strong trainers competing back then, and truth be told, any one of them could have knock me out of the competition. That is, if Arbok hadn't stepped in and took charge of training me and my team, 2 months before the League," Ash smiled, while holding the Pokeball, that hung on the necklace around his neck, that contained said Pokemon.

(Yea. He was definitely a big help to all us,) Pikachu said, looking at the Pokeball as well.

May and Max looked at them, remembering that while traveling through the Hoenn Region, Ash and Brock told them about how Arbok, back when it was an Ekans, had helped train Ash's other Pokemon for the Pokemon League in two months. As well as trained Ash himself.

They then smiled at remembering how Arbok started training Ash's new Hoenn Region Pokemon for the Ever Grande Conference. How each of the Pokemon, save for Pikachu, wanted to prove to their much older, and more experienced, Cobra teammate that they can take any training exercise he can dish out, and can win the tournament.

Especially Grovyle. He wanted more than anything to prove to the poison-type, back then when he was still a Treeko, that he was getting stronger, and could keep up with him after he evolved. He finally had settled down that behavior, after evolving in to Sceptile awhile back, and had come to respect the scarred Arbok a lot more afterwards.

After traveling down memory lane, the group took off down the hill, to the Pokemon Center to get May registered.

* * *

After Lilian gave the announcements and introduced the familiar three judges, along with a special judge form Hoenn, her big sister Vivian, did she surprise the audience again.

"And one more annoucement everybody," everyone settled done a bit. "We have one more special guest here with us today. Our judges invited him watch the Grand Festival as a spectator, the Kanto League Champion, Pokemon Master Alexander The Great!" she pointed to the VIP Box to the left of the Judges.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the audience stood up and cheered loudly as Alexander The Great made his appearance in the VIP Box located near the stage. The crowd made cheerful comments about the Champion being here, about how this must be a dream, and even a few at wondering if he was still single.

Ash and his friends were thoroughly surprised by this turn of events. Ash's fellow Pallet Town Trainer was here! Ash and Pikachu definitely were cheering for their friend being here and planned to find him as soon as the moment presented itself. Brock was smiling at the two. Max had a big smile on his face, and stars twinkling in his eyes at seeing his idol, The Alexander. It was no secret to the group how much Max looked up to the man. The only Champion to have captured all 151 Pokemon, including the legendaries, in his home region.

Alex stood up and waved to the crowds and was responded with even louder cheers at having the Kanto Champion here among them. Some actually fainted for being in close proximity to his position.

He was dressed in formal blue clothes that had the Pokeball emblem on the left outside pocket for all, and wore the Mewtwo's Masterball on a necklace, similar to Ash's, for all to see. He turned around, and suddenly caught Ash's eye. He smiled even more at seeing the young trainer.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked to see that Alex spotted them, and waved even more enthusiastically at him. Alex waved back then turned back around to sit down.

"And with that said," Lilian continued through the loud cheering, "the Contest and League Committees have agreed that the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival, should he or she wishes to, will have the honor of having a Double Battle with Master Alexander, The Kanto Champion."

There was silence. . .

Then once again, the crowd blasted with cheers. Only this time, the cheers could be heard from the forest, which was a good distance away. The spectators all believed that, that was a good incentive for the Coordinators to do their absolute best.

The competing Coordinators on the other hand were in shock surprise at this new revelation. Not only if one of them wins the Grand Festival and get the trophy, but also gets to face the Kanto Champion in a Double Battle. Now some got nervous, but this got the others blood pumping faster with anticipation.

Of course Lilian did say it's the winners choice if he or she wants to battle the champion. May was among those who wanted the win, but was a little hesitant at facing a Champion in battle.

The stakes were now set, and every competing Coordinator there was now going to do their best to win!

* * *

It was sunset. After Ash got his hat back from the wild Aipom, and May's rivals had left to get some rest for the next day, the group was walking along the buildings hallway. They turned a corner and stopped. In the middle of the hall that led to the elevators, they spotted the back of a Raichu.

The Raichu turned around to them. The moment it saw them, it smiled at them, in particular, at Ash and Pikachu.

(Hey kids. How's it going? Not getting into anymore trouble I hope,) the Raichu spoke with a bit of a western accent.

Ash and Pikachu eyes widened at the accent, and smiled at recognizing the evolved electric-type. "Raichu!" (Raichu!)

(That's my name, don't wear it out kids,) Raichu responded, and smiled good-naturally, as Ash came over and hugged the friendly Pokemon.

Once done, Raichu received one from Pikachu. The older electric-type picked up the youngster and spun him around happily, eliciting a happy laugh out of Pikachu. This Raichu was possibly the only Raichu that Pikachu even remotely thought of as a close friend/uncle, so it felt nice not having to prove anything to him. Raichu knew Pikachu was strong. He respected and encouraged the young electric-type and this endured Pikachu to liking this Raichu even more, since the party at Oak's place.

"Ash Ketchum, it's good to see you again, in person than on a video phone." the group looked up and saw Alexander by the elevator.

"Hey Alex!" Ash greeted the man, shaking his hand.

Alex then knelt down to Pikachu, "It's good to see you too Pikachu," he said, petted the electric-type on the head, getting a happy 'Chaaa!' in response. "Hey Brock, it's been awhile," Alex greeted, standing back up and shaking the 16 year old's hand.

"Likewise Alex," Brock smiled to the older man.

"Alex, these are our friends. May and Max," Ash introduces his friends from Hoenn.

"Please to meet you both," Alex says politely to the two kids. "You're one of the contestants in the contest, right May?" he asked.

"That's right, and I plan to win it all!" May said with determination in her eyes.

Alex smiles, "Well, with that attitude I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thank you, sir," May blushed at the encouragement.

"Mr. Alexander, sir," Max asks excitedly, "is it true that you really did become a Pokemon Master, like the media says you did?"

"Hm, that's what the media says, but I often wonder, what is a Pokemon Master?"

That question caught the group of friends off guard.

* * *

Alex and the kids sat by the water fountain outside. The kids sitting on the fountain's edge, Alex standing .

"There are a lot of theories that out there. About how one becomes a Pokemon Master," Alex began telling them. "It has been said that, if a trainer catches all of the Pokemon in one or more regions and becomes a member of the Pokemon League, then that trainer becomes a Pokemon Master.

"Another theory is that, the Elite Four are Pokemon Masters themselves, but of their type specialties.

"Another is when a Trainer becomes a Champion, he/she is a Pokemon Master. Though in Kanto's case, there has always been a different winner in the Indigo League Conference and never a consistent one. That is before I came along, and won the competition at 14 years old, and continued to win since then. At that point, I considered myself a Champion and not The Champion.

"Another is that a Pokemon Master is simply an elite Trainer who is considered a professional and regularly takes part in the Pokemon League competitions.

"Another is a Champion who has officially defended their title against all opposing Trainers. In other words someone who is undefeated."

Ash and the others paid attention and hung on Alex's every word.

"Hm, maybe I have become a Pokemon Master," Alex thought, with closed eyes and hand holding his chin, "I certainly know that I caught all of the 151 Pokemon here in Kanto, only. I am the Champion of Kanto, so that's at least two criteria fulfilled."

"You are also won the Indigo League 9 times for 9 years," Brock added. "That shows that you are Champion material who regularly competes in the Pokemon League."

"You're definitely an elite Trainer, a professional battler, and the Legendary Champion" Ash said smiling. (You got that right!) Pikachu added his two cents.

"And you've remained undefeated for 9 years was well," Max stated excitedly.

"If you ask me," May said, "I think you are definitely a Pokemon Master."

Alex looked at them, then smiles gently at them. "Maybe you're right. However, all that means is that I have to continue moving forward, and never giving up."

"Yea! That's the spirit! And when the time comes, I'll become a Champion as well, and be one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master too!"

(That's right Ash!) Pikachu supported his friend.

"Well when that day comes, I hope you and I will battle each other as Champions, Ash," Alex says smiling at the boy.

"You bet, Alex!" Ash responded.

By then, Alex and the group noticed they had attracted a crowd of people. Watching and talking excitedly to each other. Some pointing to Ash, recognizing him and saying he competed against Alex in the last Kanto League.

"Hey, you're Alexander, aren't you?" a rude voice cut though the crowd, and turned to see a young man looking at the Champion with an arrogant smirk. That rubbed Ash and everyone else the wrong way, except Alex, and they glared at the stranger.

The young man looked to be around Brock's age, had dark red hair and gray eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt with red lining, and pants a lighter shade of purple in color. And finished with purple and red shoes.

Alexander turned around and replied with a smile, "Yes, I am. Who may I ask are you?"

"The name is Silver, and I'm from the Johto Region. I want to challenge you to a battle!" the now identified Silver said, surprising the crowd.

"Who is this guy?" "From Johto he says." "He can't just challenge the Champion like that!" Was what the crowd was saying around Ash and his friends.

Alex nods his head, still smiling. "OK then, I accept your challenge."

Now the crowd was stunned, that the Champion accepted a battle from the rude Trainer. None where even aware that this was being televised by the disguised Jessie, James and Meowth. They wanted payback on the red head brat for dissing them earlier.

"Can we use six Pokemon?" Silver asked from his respective distance.

"No problem," Alex called back.

"Hey that's a full battle!" "This guy has guts." "Yea, but obviously no brains." "That's for sure." Ash and his friends looked around at the some of the crowd insulting Silver.

The spectators were now excited to see the Champion battle, especially the Coordinators and Max. The Coordinators for obvious reasons, to see Alex in action and to get an idea of who they'll be up against. For Max, it was to see his idol in action.

"Then let's get started then. Mewtwo! Prepare for Battle!" Alex threw the Masterball and the Legendary Pokemon materialized onto the field and fell into his battle stance. **(battle stance is the same stance as in Pokemon Stadium)**

"There's Mewtwo!" Max shouted with the crowd in excitement. This was his first time the Legendary Pokemon of his idol up close.

"He looks a lot for powerful than the last time we saw him," Brock commented with arms crossed, observing the Genetic Pokemon. "He sure does," Ash said smiling at the Pokemon that defeated him and his team.

(He looks great.) Pikachu stated.

"So that's one of the 5 Legendary Pokemon of Kanto," May asked in amazement, then scans it.

 **Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon. It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.**

"Sneasel! Let's go!" Silver summoned the ice/dark type to the field.

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"A dark type like Sneasel, is a good choice against a psychic type like Mewtwo. A wise choice. You may have the first move, Silver," Alex offered.

"Thanks. Use, Shadow Claw!" Silver commanded. Sneasel thrust its right claws forward and an eerie ghost claw emerged from it. Heading straight for the psychic type.

"Use, Charge Beam!" Alex said calmly. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes, clenched his right hand, he too thrust it forward, and a beam of electricity flew from it.

The two attacks met in mid-air and exploded, but Charge Beam continued its course and struck the ice/dark type. Sneasel fell to the ground and fainted.

The crowd was wide-eyed in surprise, except for Ash, Pikachu, and Brock, at the one-hit KO! They all saw a red and yellow glow running up Mewtwo's body briefly before it vanished.

"Hey Brock, what's Charge Beam?" Ash asked the breeder in training.

"Charge Beam is an electric-type move, that powers up the users special attacks if it makes contact," Brock answers, neither boy taking their eyes off the field.

"So... that glow just now, was Mewtwo's special attacks rising in strength?" May asked in astonishment, and received a nod from Brock.

Silver gritted his teeth and returned his Pokemon, then pulled out another. "Crobat! Let's go!" he throws out his next Pokemon. The Purple, four-winged bat appears. "Use, Confuse Ray!" Crobat fires a pale yellow ball of ghost type energy at the Legendary.

"Charge Beam, again," Alex calls out. Mewtwo releases and Charge Beam. And like last time, it disintegrated the status move upon contact and struck the poison/flying type.

Crobat fell to the ground in faint. Mewtwo glowed again, at his special attacks being raised again.

Silver recalled the Pokemon without a word. He narrowed his eyes in anger at having lost two Pokemon in a row. "Alakazam! Let's go!" he summoned his psychic type this time. "Use Psychic!"

"You use Psychic as well," Alexander called out to his Pokemon.

The two sent their psychic attacks at each other, but Mewtwo's attack proved to be too strong. Alakazam's spoons bent and the Psi Pokemon was thrown into the side of the nearby building and fainted.

The crowd was in silent-awe at the strength of Mewtwo.

"One hit again!" Ash said, eyebrows raised.

(Mewtwo's on a role,) Pikachu said.

"He lost three Pokemon back to back," May said in amazement.

"Mewtwo's Psychic Attack got a major power boost from using two complete Charge Beams earlier," Brock analyzed.

"That Silver guy, is definitely going to lose this battle," Max commented, adjusting his glasses.

Silver recalled his Pokemon back, then took out another Pokeball. "Now Magneton! Let's go!" he calls out, and the electric/steel type materialized onto the field. "Use Discharge! Now!" he shouted.

Magneton rose up into the air, and unleashed its Discharge Attack.

"Use Psychic," Alex calmly said. Mewtwo lifted up his left hand and a Psychic Barrier stopped the attack, and sent it right back to its originator.

Magneton was not only struck by its own attack, but also with psychic. It fell to the ground and fainted.

There was silence.

The crowd was in awe at the display of the Champion's Pokemon.

"Well, what can you say," Max stated were everyone heard him, " _he's_ the _Pokemon Master_!"

When Max said those words, all Pokemon Trainers and Coordinators present, realized the significance of those words, in their own ways. Some of the Coordinators were now a bit frightened at the thought of facing such a powerful Trainer, while the others where getting pumped up at the thought of facing an elite Trainer after winning the Grand Festival.

Those Trainers like Ash, felt their hearts beat a few ticks faster at the thought of becoming just as strong as the man before them. They couldn't wait to start training again.

Silver then recalled his Pokemon. 'I still can't win even after all that training... ...No big deal,'he thinks to himself, then frowns at Alex, then sighs, "I guess that's that then."

"Looks like it," Alex says, smiling. Then he turns to Mewtwo, "Thank you Mewtwo. Great job." Mewtwo looks to his master, gives a small smile, and nods to him before returning to the Masterball.

"See that, what an embarrassment." "He brought that on himself." "It was a no brainer from the get go." "What a loser." This was the crowds response as Silver walked away form the area, ignoring the crowd.

He stopped and turned around to face Alex, and everyone quieted down. "I lost tonight. I can admit that." Then he smirks at the Alex, and stuns the crowd with his next words, "So I'll train even harder, and one day, I hope you'll accept my challenge again?"

Alex nods, "I'll be looking forward to it Silver."

The dark red-head Trainer nodded in return, then continued on, leaving the Plateau.

Ash and his friends were surprised that the rude trainer actually, turned out to be somewhat okay. At least he knew how to take a lost. They said their goodnights to Alex, and the Champion wished May good luck on the rest of the Contest Competition.

Later that night the three disguised members of Team Rocket was happily eating a feast for televising the battle, and got a raise out of it! They got their revenge for the rude twerp dissing them earlier, and rewarded for getting the Champion beating rude twerp on camera! Life was good, and so is the food!

* * *

Sadly May didn't make it to the final round. Losing to Solidad, May made it to the top four. Solidad won the Kanto Grand Festival and was named Top Coordinator. As the winner she had the option of battling Alexander, but she declined.

She stated as much as she would like to, she doesn't believe her Pokemon are up to the challenge of facing the Champion. After seeing the Champion battle Silver, that night and on footage, she knew she needed to get better. As it was the winners choice, she received the trophy and brought the Festival to an end.

Alex talked with Ash and friends one more time before they parted ways. Ash told Alex that Kingdra was doing great in the small time he's had her. That and she seems to be attracted to Arbok, was Max's response.

Alex chuckled at that, and wished Ash the best of luck in his battle with The Pyramid King Brandon, and wished May well in her future contests. With that said, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, until they meet again.

 **As the Journey Continues. . . Into Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League.**

 **There you are dear readers, hoped you enjoyed this One-shot story. This was my way of getting started on the next Hissy Fit installment of Drabbles.**

 **The battle was inspired by the game I played. I have Pokemon HG and a level 82 Mewtwo that knows Charge Beam, and I beat rival Silver at the Elite 4 headquarters just like how you read it. I was also inspired by the battle between Paul and Cynthia, that's why I used Silver instead. At first I had thought of using Paul, but decided to keep Silver instead.**

 **So, be on the look out for the next installment.**

 **Until then, this is the black shinobi signing off.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
